Olivermas
by charming writer
Summary: Oliver wakes up in a dream reality where he's married to Kara/Linda & has a son & is soon to be a father again. But fate though puts a spanner on that which makes Oliver decide a huge thing. Clark & Kara help Chloe out but wind up helping Santa instead.


**Olivermas**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: **** This stories set a month after Rage & is a what, if Oliver went with Kara instead of Lois kinder thing. **

**Extra Note: ****This episodes my version of the season 5's "Lexmas" where the focus's on Oliver instead of Lex who won't be in here as neither will be Lionel or Lana. Jonthan Kent will make a special appearance but only in Oliver's dream sequence he has after he hits his head hard & knocks himself out. In his dream he's married to Kara who's not Kryptonian anymore & has a son called Connor with whom they both adopted. Kara's pregnant with their 2****nd**** child, which they've created themselves but suffers a great tragedy which affects Oliver & a decision he makes at the very end. & Clark & Kara meet Santa Claus who's on a roof top ready to top, himself. **

Queen Penthouse December 23rd

_Kara sitting on the couch in her white cotton pajamas is looking at "Planets Funniest Animals" which she laughs at, at the funny clip been shown on TV. Eating some popcorn she's made she, super hears Lois & Oliver coming up the elevator kissing which alerts her to their presence. Changing quickly Kara shape shifts from blonde girl to brunette Linda as the door opens & the 2 sprawl of outta there. Not noticing Linda there Lois & Oliver continue kissing until they do. Breaking apart they look at her embarrassed. _

Lois: (Embarrassed) Linda hey we didn't know you were there.

Oliver: (Embarrassed) Yeah we thought you were out this evening. 

Linda: No there wasn't anything on so I stayed in instead.

Lois: (Embarrassed) Oh right. Well this's nothing really. We were just.

Linda: It's okay Lois it's not as if this's something I haven't seen before.

Lois: (Embarrassed) No but we could be a bit more respectful where we do it though especially in front of you.

Linda: Why? This's Oliver's apartment. He can do what he wants here.

Oliver: But you live here also Linda.

Linda: & I accept things like this will happen time to time.

_Getting up she goes over to them._

Linda: Oliver please I'm fine with this really. Now if you'll excuse me I'm goanna go to bed so you 2 can have some privacy.

_She goes back over to the television & switches it off. Turning round she talks to them again._

Linda: Goodnight guys.

Oliver: Night Linda.

_She walks off upstairs._

Lois: Err I feel bad now Ollie.

Oliver: Yeah so do I Lois.

_Looking away you see it on his face._

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your walls break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LOIS LANE

MARTHA KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN

JONATHAN KENT

LAURA QUEEN

ROBERT QUEEN

SANTA CLAUS

Penthouse Christmas Eve

_Coming downstairs Oliver sees the balcony doors open & Kara floating Indian style ward up in the air. Looking upon her he's still fascinated at how she can do that. Walking over he comes out to her._

Balcony

_Floating high Kara's listening to the morning sounds of the city._

Kara: Morning Oliver you sleep okay?

_Hearing her, speak he smiles._

Oliver: How did you know it was me?

_Eyes closed laughing Kara talks to him._

Kara: (Laughing) Well apart from me you're the only other person who lives here & secondly you walk with your instep first.

Oliver: How very observant of you. Whatcha doing? Listening to the city?

Kara: Hmmm.

Oliver: Doesn't it give you a headache?

Kara: Not really. You get used to it over time.

_Opening her eyes she lowers herself down gently then turns around. _

Kara: & it's quite soothing also.

_Walking past him she goes back into the penthouse. Oliver follows her. _

Penthouse

_Going over to the kitchen area Kara gets some orange juice outta the fridge then a glass from a cupboard & pours some juice into it. _

Kara: So do you know what you're doing this Christmas yet?

Oliver: Not really. Lois is staying with her father & sister. Chloe's working at the Planet & you're staying with Clark & Martha so I'll probably be working also then.

Kara: Oh but you can't do that Ollie it's Christmas. Come on don't you have any family you can stay with?

Oliver: Not really. My parents died so there's no else.

Kara: What about friends?

_Oliver thinks about Bart, Victor & AC but passes that off. _

Oliver: There working Christmas.

Kara: Well okay maybe you can come spend Christmas with us then. Aunt Martha won't mind I'm sure.

Oliver: Nuh I wouldn't wanna impose on her Kara.

Kara: Oh you wouldn't be imposing Oliver she'd love the extra company.

_He thinks about it for a few seconds then answers. _

Oliver: Alright then. If Martha doesn't mind me coming I will do.

_Kara smiles at him._

Kara: Great I'll let her know later.

_Finishing of her juice she puts the used glass in the sink then walks off. _

Kent Kitchen Later On

_At home, Martha's baking in the kitchen. She takes the cookies out of the oven & Clark attempts to take one himself. Martha slaps him on the hand. _

Martha: Hey those are for the party. Besides, we've enough politicians with their hands in the cookie jar.

_He looks at her with his puppy dog eyes. _

Clark: Come on mom it's Christmas Eve. Please I just want one.

Martha: No. Clark you're just goanna have to wait until then.

_She takes the cookies away from him. _

Clark: (Sulking) Oh.

Lounge

_Oliver & Kara are putting the angel on top of the Christmas tree which Kara succeeds in doing but looses her step & falls of the stool. Reacting quickly Oliver catches her in his arms before she hits the ground. They stare at each other for a few seconds._

Kara: Huh thanks. 

_Oliver smiles at her. _

Oliver: (Smiling) You're welcome.

_Letting go she stands up & looks at the tree. _

Kara: Well that's it then.

_Oliver looks at the tree also._

Oliver: Yeah it is.

Kara: So what do you have on your tree usually at Christmas then?

Oliver: I don't really celebrate Christmas but when I was younger we had a star on top of our tree which my grandfather gave my father.

Kara: Ah that's nice. This's my first Christmas ever actually as we didn't celebrate that on Argo City although we did celebrate birthdays & weddings though.

_Hearing this Oliver looks at her._

Oliver: It must be hard not having your parents around.

_Kara looks at him._

Kara: At first it was but then I've got another family also so it's not that bad.

_Hearing footsteps come in they see Clark & Martha._

Martha: I see the tree's done then.

_Looking at it then Martha Kara answers her._

Kara: Yeah Oliver helped put it up & decorate it.

Martha: Well thank you Oliver.

Oliver: No problems Mrs. Kent. & thank you for letting me spend Christmas with you.

Martha: That's okay. I don't mind Clark & Kara's friend been here. It's nice having an extra man around the house.

_Just then Clark's cell __rings,_ _out "Jingle Bells". _

Clark: It's Chloe.

Kara: Tell her Merry Christmas for us.

_Clark answers. _

Clark: Hi, Chloe.

Chloe: Clark, I've got a problem. Have you & Kara meet me at the Planet. I need your help.

Clark: Okay we'll be right there.

_He hangs up._

Oliver: What's the matter?

Clark: Chloe has a problem at the Planet which she wants me & Kara to sort out. I'd said we'd go.

Kara: Okay.

_Turning round she looks at Martha._

Kara: We'll be back, soon Aunt Martha.

Martha: Okay drive safely.

Clark: Will do.

_Turning He & Kara go to leave._ _Going over to the tree decoration Oliver picks up the box._

Oliver: Alright I'm just goanna take these back upstairs.

Martha: Okay Oliver.

_Turning round he doesn't notice a silver bobble lying on the floor. Seeing this Martha shouts out. _

Martha: Oliver, watch out.

_Not reacting in time Oliver slips on the bobble & falls backwards on the floor making the decorations fly outta the box & him hit his head on the floor. Clark & Kara run over to him. _

Kara: Oh my god Oliver. Oliver?

Bedroom Dream Sequence

_Oliver wakes up instantly in the bright morning, in a strange bed. Been naked except for his boxer shorts he looks round & sees Kara/Linda sleeping next to him. He looks shocked at this predicament._

Oliver: (Shocked) What the hell.

_Leaning over he places his hand on her back & shakes her, a little trying to wake her up. _

Oliver: (Whispering): Kara?

_She doesn't answer. He tries waking her using her alter ego._

Oliver: (Whispering): Linda?

_Linda moans then settles down again. At that, a 7 year old boy called Connor, runs into the room & jumps on the bed. _

Connor: Daddy, daddy. Breakfast!

Oliver: (Shocked) What? Whoa! I've a son? Who are you?

_Waking up Linda answers him. _

Linda: That's Connor silly our adopted son. Honey, you did promise him.

Oliver: What? How comes we adopted him?

Linda: Because I couldn't have children naturally before I gave up my powers.

_Oliver's shocked at this remark._

Oliver: You gave up your powers?

Linda: So we could have kids naturally. Kryptonian's can't have them with humans. Its okay Connor understands.

Connor: Come on! Come on!

Oliver: Whoa! I don't remember. What happened?

_Linda silences him with a kiss. _

Connor: Come on, Dad! Let's go!

Linda: Pancakes. You promised Connor those & then you were goanna go shopping for a tree.

_Oliver stutters, confused. _

Linda: No, don't. Don't complain to me. You're the one who always waits 'til Christmas Eve to get it.

Connor: Dad, let's go! Come on, Dad!

_Linda gets out of bed & Oliver notices she's pregnant. _

Oliver: Oh my god Linda you're pregnant.

_Linda takes Connor's hand. _

Linda:Well of course I am Ollie. The doctor said you have certain relapses in memory. Come on, honey. Let's get you dressed.

_Connor & Linda walk out of the room. _

Connor:Dad & me are goanna get the best tree ever!

Linda: (Correcting him): Dad & I...

_Oliver gets up & touches his head feeling there's a slight bump on it._

Oliver: What happened? Where am I?

_Taking his hand away from his head he notices the gold wedding ring he's wearing._

Oliver: Holy shit.

_He puts his grey shirt on from the floor then walks into the en suite-bathroom & opens the medicine cabinet. When he shuts it, he's surprised to see a blonde-haired woman in the mirror. _

Laura: Hello Oliver.

En-Suite Bathroom

Oliver: Mom? But, you're---am I dead?

Laura: No, Oliver. You're very much alive.

Oliver: Then, how? I'm dreaming.

_He splashes water on his face. _

Laura: Kinder. This's your life Oliver a what if scenario had you choose Kara/Linda instead of Lois.

Oliver:What?I don't understand. This can't be. It isn't real.

Laura: Oh it's real. Real to you as you want it to be. All of this can be your's if you make the right choices.

Oliver: All of this? Whaddya mean? What're you talking about?

_He turns around & finds his mother's gone.  
_  
Lounge Present Day

_Oliver's lying on the couch._

Martha: Is he okay? He hit his head pretty hard.

Kara: Well there's no serious damage. Just a big sore bruise, that'll appear when he wakes up.

Clark: Whaddya we do about Chloe?

Martha: You 2 go. I'll stay with Oliver.

Kara: Are you sure Aunt Martha?

Martha: Well like you said there's no permanent damage. He'll wake up when he does.

Clark: Okay we'll see you soon Mom.

Martha: Yeah see you soon guys.

_Clark & Kara leave the house._

Driveway Dream Sequence 

_Connor runs outta Oliver & Linda's house. Linda goes after him the best she can. _

Linda: Conner! Hey, hey! Wait for your father.

_Oliver comes out carrying a car seat. Linda looks at him._

Linda: Now try & be back by 6 so we can make it to Aunt Martha & Uncle Jonathan's party.

_Oliver looks at her confused._

Oliver: (Confused) Party?

Linda: & this year, try & remember we're on a budget.

_Oliver looks shocked at hearing this. _

Oliver: (Shocked) What? We've a budget?

Linda: Ollie, it's been 7 years since you left Star City & brought "The Daily Planet" & your father cut up your platinum card & then you decided to sell it. I think it's time you embraced the middle class lifestyle.

_He appears even more shocked at that._

Oliver: My dad? He's alive?

Linda: Well of course he is silly.

Connor: Daddy! Daddy! Let's go!

Oliver: 7 years? 7 years...I don't...

_He inexpertly shoves the car seat into the back of the car. _

Linda: Okay you know what? Let me do that. One of these days, you're goanna have to figure out how to do this. Hopefully, before our little girl arrives. Alright get in Connor.

Connor: Yeah!

_Connor gets into the back of the car. Linda straps him in then closes the door. Turning round she takes Oliver's hand & places it on her stomach. _

Linda: Listen I'm sorry about the whole budget thing. I know you only over spend because you want the best for us. It's part of why I love you so much.

_She kisses him softly as Oliver feels something press up against him. Feeling this he takes his hand away in shock & wonder._

Linda: Now go before Connor starts getting grumpy.

_Connor waves at Oliver who waves back at him. He gets in the drivers seat & adjusts it when it's too close to the wheel. Connor burps then laughs. _

Christmas Tree Lot 

_Connor & Oliver are looking up at a nice, large tree. _

Connor: Wow.

Oliver: Wow's right. Linda said---your mom said---Clark!

_He sees Clark & Chloe & runs to them. _

Oliver: Hey! You've no idea how happy I am to see the two of you.

Chloe: Are you a father again?

Oliver: No. Not yet. I was just---

_Connor comes running toward them. _

Connor: Uncle Clark! Uncle Clark! Make me fly!

Clark: Hey!

_He picks Connor up & they play that Connor's flying. _

Clark: Uh I've missed you! I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Things have been crazy at the Planet.

_Chloe, talks to Oliver_

Chloe: Yeah, don't let his "things have been crazy" line fool you. He's been promoted.

Clark: Yeah! Now I'm a full-fledged reporter.

Oliver: Reporter? You got of the farm then?

Chloe: Yeah Clark works at "The Daily Planet"

Oliver: Really? Wow congratulations.

Clark: Thanks mate.

Chloe: Hey I've got some pretty big news too.

Oliver: Okay.

Chloe: My book's being published in January.

Oliver: Wow, that's great.

Oliver: Yeah, they loved the idea of a Queen Industries exposé, complete with an anonymous tell-all source. Thank you so much.

_She hugs him & whispers in his ear._

Chloe: I couldn't have done it without you, Oliver.

Clark: Alright, Miss did-I-Mention-That-My-Book-Is-About-To-Be-Published. Let's get your tree & get outta here.

Clark: Bye, Connor.

Chloe: Yeah bye, Connor. Bye, Oliver.

Clark:See you, Oliver. See you tonight.

Oliver:Yeah. See you.

_The two of them leave as Connor points to a fine looking tree. _

Connor: Dad! This one's awesome!

Lounge Present Day

_Oliver toss & turns slightly on the couch a Martha watches over him. _

Newsroom Daily Planet

_Chloe's talking to Clark & Kara who are already there. _

Chloe: God hope he's alright. Anyway they've put me in charge & I've actually got a really great response. I mean, I've doubled the number of Toys for Tots the Planet collected last year.

Clark: So what's the problem?

Chloe: Well, the presents need to be delivered tonight & the teamsters are on strike---on Christmas Eve.

Kara: So, instead of Fedex, you called us?

Chloe: I do realize it's a lot to ask, but you both do run faster than a speeding bullet & I know you don't want to disappoint all of those under privileged children.

Clark: You didn't have to go there.

Chloe: Well, you know, it's true. I mean, you'd be helping out a really great cause. Not to mention, saving my career.

Kara: It's just with Oliver knocked out we don't wanna leave him alone.

Chloe: Well he can't do anything in his present situation & I'm sure he'll understand what you're doing. So will you both do it? Please?

Clark: Alright.

Chloe: Yay!

Kara: We'll deliver a few on our way to the party.

Chloe: You're my hero's! I knew you'd come through. Okay.

_She opens up the doors to the basement to reveal thousands upon thousands of toys. _

Clark: Chloe, this isn't Toys for Tots, its Toys R Us. How many are there?

Chloe: A, couple of thousand give or take. That's why I asked both of you. Now, I map, quested these addresses. So the sooner you get started, the better.

_She puts Santa's hats on both of them._

Chloe: Here comes 2 Santa Claus's!

_She takes a picture of them & laughs._

Metropolis Street_  
_  
_Clark & Linda are delivering presents as we see them doing it from a bird's eye view of the streets of Metropolis. Clark & Linda are zooming from building to building in different directions. _

Girl's House 

_At one house, a little girl discovers both of them putting presents under the tree._

Girl: You're two aren't, Santa Claus.

_Clark & Linda look at each other then the girl._

Clark: Yes we are.

_They put their Santa hats back on._

Linda: We're the new & improved models.

Girl: Liar. You can't be Santa; he is!

_She points out the window to a Santa on a nearby roof. He's drinking & dangerously close to the edge.  
_  
_Clark & Linda super speed up to where Santa is. _

Clark: Are you alright? You're a little close to the edge, aren't you?

Santa: Makes it easier to jump.

_He looks at Clark & Linda, who take off their Santa hats. _

Linda:Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it? Mind if we sit?

Santa: Feel free, whatever. You 2 want a drink?

Clark: No, thanks. Why don't you have a seat? You can always jump later.

Santa: Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, it's not like I've somewhere to be.

Linda: Listen, I don't wanna be nosy, but I was just wondering, Santa, what're you doing up here? I mean, why are you goanna jump?

Santa: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. You can't, can you? You got a good look at the world lately? It's all take, take, take & bitch, bitch, bitch. What happened to Christmas? Peace on Earth, goodwill to men? I'll tell you something: the spirit of Christmas is dead! & its goanna take a lot more than Santa Claus to revive it.

Driveway Dream Sequence

_Oliver & Connor are driving home with the tree. They pull up in the driveway & Linda comes out to greet them. _

Connor: Mommy! Come see! It's beautiful isn't it, Dad?

_Looking at, Linda Oliver answers smiling._

Oliver: (Smiling) It sure is.

_Linda looks at Oliver who tries to defend himself. _

Oliver: Look I know what you're thinking.

Linda: That you've given into your son again? That you're spoiling him?

Oliver: Okay I can certainly understand how you reached that conclusion. The thing is this tree's for us Linda. I want us to celebrate Christmas like I did with my parents. Can you understand that?

Linda: Of course I can honey. You tell me the same thing every year.

_They kiss & hug._

Linda: Come on let's go inside.

Front Door 

_Linda opens the doors for the guys. _

Linda:Alright, let me get something to put on the floor before needles get everywhere.

_Oliver & Connor are dragging the tree inside. _

Oliver: Come on, muscles! Do I have to do this all by myself?

_He walks to the living room & picks up a gift. _

Living Room

Oliver: Hey, what's this?

Linda: That's from your father's secretary. She never forgets us.

Oliver: Nah, this's a corperate gift. Not something from my father. I don't understand.

Linda: Oliver you know Christmas is just another opportunity for your father to ignore you. It's his way of showing you just how disappointed he is for you turning your back on what he thinks it means to be a Queen.

Oliver: Whaddya mean?

Linda: Your father never liked you being "Green Arrow" & helping people & not following in the family business. But as far as I'm concerned, being hit on the head & ending up in hospital & having surgery for swelling on brains the best thing that ever happened to you. Coming so close to dying made you realize the things in your life that are important; & who made you the man you are today. The man that, I married.

_The 2 kiss each other passionately as Oliver slowly presses her against the wall & delves in deeper. _

Rooftop Present Day

_Clark & Kara are still talking to Santa. _

Santa: Now, let me get this straight. You've given up your family Christmas together so you can deliver these gifts?

Clark: Yeah, well, we're not only one's. My friend Chloe was meant to be going to her boyfriend's today but she's not going. Besides, someone had to do it otherwise those kids wouldn't have gotten their presents. They're the ones who really need them.

Santa: So, the 3 of you decided to play Santa Claus? I guess I was wrong. The spirit of Christmas isn't dead after all.

_He stands up. _

Kara: You sure you're alright?

Santa: I am now.

_He looses his balance & falls off the roof. _

Santa: Whoa!

_Kara flies down the side of the building & catches him & his bottle of drink. Clark super speeding follows them. Santa takes the bottle & walks down the street. _

Santa: Ho, ho, holy cow!!

Clark: Merry Christmas.

Bedroom Dream Sequence

_Linda looking in the mirrors dressed in a maternity red spaghetti dress. She's putting on the last of her pearl earrings as Oliver appears behind hugging her & places his hands on her stomach. _

Oliver: Mmm you look like one hot sexy soon to be mamma.

_Turning round she sniggers at him a little. _

Linda: (Sniggering) Do I?

_Placing his arms round her Oliver looks at her. _

Oliver: Definitely.

_He kisses her on the lips which she responds back to. Swinging her round Oliver slowly leads her to the bed & lies her down on it. Climbing on top Oliver kisses her seductively as Linda tries to speak to him. _

Linda: Oliver.

_He ignores her & starts nibbling on the neck. Linda moans aloud at this & puts her hands on him & attempts to push him way. _

Linda: Please.

_He moves downwards kissing every inch of her slowly._

Linda: I'm nearly due.

_Stopping what he's doing he comes back up to her._

Oliver: I know but it's alright to do this.

_He puts his hand on her stomach._

Oliver; It doesn't hurt the baby.

Linda: True but we can't be doing this now.

Oliver: Why? Can't I worship my wife?

Linda: Not when we've a party to get to which we won't if we're late.

_Resigning in defeat Oliver gets of Linda._

Oliver: Alright. Let's go.

_He helps her of the bed. _

Kent House Front Door 

_Clark opens that up. _

Clark: The party can officially begin. The Queens are here Merry Christmas cuz.

_They hug. _

Linda: Merry Christmas, Clark.

Clark: Merry Christmas Oliver.

Oliver: Merry Christmas Clark.

_Clark sees Connor_

Clark: Hey Connor.

Connor: Hey Uncle Clark.

Clark: Do you wanna go play with the train set we got out?

_Connor appears excited hearing this. _

Connor: (Excited) Oh wow can I do that dad?

_Oliver looks at Connor._

Oliver: Okay son go on.

_Connor goes off & does that as the other 3 walk into the lounge. _

Lounge

_Jonathan Kent walks up to them. _

Jonathan: Oliver, just the man I was looking for. Sweetheart, you look beautiful.

_He kisses her Linda's cheek. _

Linda: Thanks Uncle Jonathan.

Jonathan: & about due, I might add.

Linda: Only a few more days now yeah. God we haven't even finished the nursery yet as things been so busy.

_Chloe approaches them._

Chloe: Hi, Oliver.

Oliver: Hi Chloe.

Chloe: Merry Christmas.

_They kiss each other on the cheeks._ _Martha comes over to them._

Martha: Merry Christmas, Linda.

Linda: Merry Christmas Aunt Martha.

Martha: Oliver, honey.

_She kisses him on the cheek. _

Chloe: Come on, Linda! Let's go get some punch!

_The 2 girls do that as Jonathan talks to Oliver._

Jonathan (To Oliver): Hey, come here.

_He pulls Oliver off to the side._

Oliver: Look, I probably shouldn't be showing you this, but being state senator does have its advantages, like an advanced notice from the governor.

_He opens a silver box which contains a plaque reading: The Kansas Humanitarian Award. _

Jonathan: Oliver, I never actually thought I'd say this, but I couldn't be more proud of you if you were my own son.

Oliver: Mr. Kent--Jonathan, I don't know what to say.

Jonathan: Let's tell everybody, shall we? Come on.

_To the room at large he says._

Jonathan: Everybody, grab a drink. Come on! Grab a glass, listen up here.

_He takes some champagne from the waiter_

Jonathan: Thank you. Now, uh, Ladies & gentlemen, I have it on very good authority that this year's Kansas humanitarian awards been given to our very own Oliver Queen. Ladies & gentlemen, I give you Oliver Queen---the finest man I know.

_The crowd claps.  
_  
Crowd: Cheers!

Outside Porch

_Oliver's standing, there talking to Laura. _

Oliver: I can't remember ever being this happy not even with Lois. This has been the best day of my life. Thank you.

Laura: It doesn't have to end, Oliver. Every day could be this wonderful. I told you, this's the life you could have, the life you can have, Oliver.

Oliver: This's what I want but what do I have to do?

Laura: You just have to make the right decision, Oliver. Follow your heart, not your ambitions.

Oliver: What decision? What're you talking about?

_Laura disappears as Clark comes out. _

Clark: Oliver who are you talking to?

Oliver: No one, or possibly myself. I really don't know anymore. I guess I'm just contemplating this evening.

Clark: Yeah, well, holidays will do that to you.

Oliver: You know, it's funny being formerly "Green Arrow" I thought my life wouldn't turn out the way I planned it, yet I've never been happier.

Clark: Oliver you've a wonderful life & every reason to be happy: a beautiful wife, a great son, & a baby on the way.

Oliver: Something still I can't quite believe: me & Linda. How the hell did that happen? I thought it would've been me & Lois.

Clark: Yeah well she couldn't handle you been" Green Arrow". Linda did & you became the man she grew to love.

Oliver: You mean the kinder man you've always been who people look up to like Connor.

Clark: Yeah well I suppose I have that affect on people.

_Martha runs up to them._

Martha: (Concerned) Oliver, come quickly. It's Linda.

_Oliver has a shocked look on his face when he hears this & both he & Clark run inside._

Lounge

_Jonathan's holding Linda who's moaning & she's feeling a contraction._

Oliver: (Worried) Jonathan what is it?

Jonathan: She's in labour son.

Oliver: Okay we need a car.

Clark: I'll go get the truck.

_He goes to do that._

Jonathan: Alright sweetie, we're goanna get you to the hospital.

_Holding onto her Oliver takes the other side & they walk slowly across the room. Gripping their hands Linda stops. _

Linda: (Groaning) AHH!

_Concerned Oliver looks at her._

Oliver: What is it honey?

_Looking down Jonathan sees water coming from under her._

Jonathan: Her waters broke.

Linda: God I wanna push.

Jonathan: No don't do that yet sweetie we need to get you to the hospital.

Linda: Uncle Jonathan I don't think I can make it.

Martha: Jonathan she may've to have the baby here if she can't do that.

_Looking at Martha he nods his head._

Jonathan: Okay honey. Alright Linda we're goanna go sit down somewhere. Can you walk?

_Moaning she nods her head._

Linda: (Moaning) Mmm.

Jonathan: Alright Oliver help, me.

Martha: I'll get everyone out in the porch.

Jonathan: Thanks sweetie.

_She does that as Oliver & Jonathan take Linda over to a wall & settle her down. Martha comes back in. _

Jonathan: Martha, get some towels & water.

Martha: Right.

_Martha does that & brings it back._

Jonathan: We need a pillow.

Oliver: I'll get in behind.

_Oliver gets in & rests Linda against him. _

Jonathan: Alright lift your legs up & spread them out Linda.

_Linda does so as Oliver looks on._

Jonathan: Okay I can see the head. Right Linda when you feel the next contraction come on push got it?

_Whimpering Linda nods her head. __Another contraction starts._

Jonathan: Okay push good. Oliver, talk to her for encouragement.

_Holding one hand & smoothing her hair out with other Oliver talks._

Oliver: Alright sweetie your doing great.

Jonathan: Keeping pushing Linda. Good I can see the elbows.

_Linda continues pushing._

Jonathan: Okay Linda just one last push a very big one.

_Linda feeling, tired resists._

Linda: (Tired) I can't.

_Oliver kisses her against her forehead. _

Oliver: Yes you can. You can do this honey. I love you so much.

_Hearing that Linda __pushes with all her might until, they hear a cry. Steadying his hands Jonathan pulls the baby out. He smiles _

Jonathan: (Smiling) Oh It's a girl

_Oliver & Linda pant calmly as Martha hands Jonathan a towel which he places the baby in. _

Jonathan: Here you go.

_He hands her over to the happy couple. Oliver & Linda smile down at her as she rocks her back & forth._

Linda: (Smiling) Oh Oliver look at what we did she's so beautiful.

_Oliver resting his head against Linda's looks down at his newborn baby daughter then answers her back. _

Oliver: Yeah she sure is honey.

Linda: Our miracle our little Lara.

Oliver: What an amazing Christmas gift. Thank you, Linda.

_They kiss each other._

Linda: (Smiling) Well, you did your bit too.

_She talks to the baby._

Linda: Hi, there sweetie.

_Oliver & Linda share a smile as the baby looks up at them. _

Oliver: Wow.

_Suddenly the expression on Linda's face changes as she starts gasping. _

Oliver: (Worried) Linda. Honey, are you okay?

_Jonathan looking below sees blood coming outta her._

Jonathan: (Concerned) Oh god she's bleeding.

Martha: (Worried) We have to get her to the hospital.

Jonathan: Me & Oliver will do that. You keep an eye on the guests.

_Jonathan taking the baby stands up as Oliver lifts Linda up. _

Smallville Medical Centre

_Doors opening Oliver runs in carrying a bloody Linda as Jonathan's holding the baby. Seeing them a nurse comes over to them._

Nurse: Hello sir what seems to be the problem?

Oliver: (Worried) My wife's just had a baby & she's bleeding.

Nurse: Alright we'll take it from here.

_She directs a doctor to take the baby whilst other nurses bring a gurney over which they place Linda on. _

Oliver: (Upset) Please help her.

Nurse: We'll try our best sir.

_Turning round they take Linda down the hall to the trauma room which Jonathan & Oliver follow to. _

Trauma Room

_Coming in they hook Linda up to a monitor. _

Nurse: We've got hemorrhaging. Alright we need to start transfusing.

_Seeing Oliver, there the nurse, talk. _

Nurse: Somebody get him outta here.

Oliver: Linda!

_He's shut outta the room. _

Nurse: Start an I.V. push. Let's get her into the O.R. now!

Surgical Hallway

_Oliver later is pacing out in the hallway. The nurse enters. _

Nurse: Mr. Queen.

Oliver: How is she?

Nurse: I'm sorry, but your wife's lost a lot of blood. We're trying to control it, but---

Oliver: There's gotta be something you can do.

Daily Planet Office

_Robert Queen's sitting at his desk writing. Oliver enters. _

Oliver: Dad, I need your help.

Robert: I don't doubt it. Why else would you be here Christmas Eve?

Oliver: It's Linda, Dad. She's had the baby but she's bleeding. They started transfusions, but we need to get her to a specialist. There's a surgeon at the Davis Clinic.

Robert: Oh, Oliver. What a sorry situation you've gotten yourself into.

Oliver: I don't think you understand. My wife's dying & I need the helojet to save her.

Robert:I understand you perfectly. You turned your back on me 7 years ago when you left Stars City brought "The Daily Planet" & became that "Green Arrow" person you were. But now because you don't have those things anymore you need my help, which have no problem banging on my door, begging for favors in the name of family.

Oliver: (Angry) We're talking about Linda! Dad she's the mother of your grandchildren.

Robert: An alien from outta space married to my son is no daughter in law of mine. & how can I have grandchildren when I don't have a son.

Oliver: You ba--- how dare you talk about my wife like that. She's not an alien anymore. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. God what happened to you dad. This's not the Robert Queen I know who died in the plane crash.

Robert: Well you need your head examining son if you didn't know that I survived that although your mother didn't. It made me realize that if you want something you have to be ruthless to get it.

Oliver: But you can save her dad!

Robert: No, Oliver. I'm not goanna. Don't you realize every decision you've made has brought you to this moment? & I told you this would happen. I warned you, but then when you meet Linda you chose to give up your family, & when you made that decision, you gave up the money & power that would've enabled you to save your wife. Pathetic you said that you didn't want to be a Queen that you wanted instead to be free, to live happily ever after. Go on, Oliver. You better get back to her.

Linda's Hospital Room 

_Oliver sitting beside Linda takes her hand. _

Oliver: (Upset) Linda. Please, don't give up. Don't leave me.

_She slowly wakes up._

Linda: Oliver.

Oliver:Hey.

_He touches her cheek. She touches his. _

Linda: You have to be strong, Ollie for Lara & Connor.

Oliver: I love you Linda. Maybe I tell you that all the time--I don't know--but, please listen to me. I mean it. I love you. I have always loved you.

Linda: I love you too, Oliver Queen. You're a good man. Don't ever change.

_We see her hand slide down from his shoulder as she passes away. Oliver leaning against her begins to cry. We see a hand on his shoulder. Oliver turns around. _

Oliver: (Angry, Upset) What did you do to her? Why didn't you stop this? I thought you were showing me a better life!

Laura:I was, Oliver. I am.

Oliver: (Angry) A life where my wife dies a life full of pain?!

Laura:No, Oliver---a life full of love.

He looks at her confused.

Oliver: (Confused) What?

Laura: This wasn't your actual future son but a possible future of what might've happened if you'd choose Kara instead of Lois. It was so you could see what both relationships were like & hopefully have, that help you decide who you wanted to be with.

Oliver: Be with? Mom I'm with Lois.

Laura: But you like Kara also. & differently to how you like Lois. Which, this showed.

Oliver: (Angry) How Mom? Everyone I've ever loved has died. First you & dad then Kara gave up her powers & now she's dead & I couldn't do anything to stop it! No this isn't the type of life I want the type of life I'll have.

Laura: Even if it means giving up your happiness & being with the one person you truly want.

_Thinking about it for a second then looking coldly at his mother Oliver answers. _

Oliver: Yes.

Laura: So be it. You've made your decision then son.

_She disappears & Oliver wakes up soon afterwards._

Kent Lounge Present Day

_Oliver stirring round looks up at the people around him. Feeling little disorientated he talks._

Oliver: Linda.

_Been aware of where he is Oliver tries to sit up but Martha stops him. _

Martha: Oliver, don't. You hit your head pretty hard on the floor. You need to lie down until the swelling goes.

_Feeling behind him he notices the warm ice pack on him. He settles down again. Hearing her name Linda looks at Oliver curiously._

Linda: (Confused) Oliver you okay?

Clark: Yeah what happened buddy?

_Not wanting to tell the truth he lies. _

Oliver: Nothing much. I was pretty outta it really.

Clark: Oh okay.

Chloe's Desk 

_Chloe's finishing typing on her computer._

Santa: Merry Christmas, Chloe.

_Hearing her name Chloe looks up in utter shock when she sees him standing there._

Chloe: (Shocked) Santa?

Santa: Suit gave me away, huh?

Chloe: Whaddya want?

Santa: I met some friends of your's Clark & Kara. They told me what you 3 were doing, how you were giving up your respective Christmas Eve's. I figured you could use a little help.

Chloe: Shouldn't you be, you know, standing on a street corner with a bell?

Santa: Come on, let me give you 3 a hand, take a little of the pressure off. I'm familiar with the job, you know.

Chloe: I don't know.

Santa: Give me a chance. Worst case scenario, I make off with a few free squirt guns.

Chloe: Well, we could definitely use all the help we can get, & no one can accuse you of being a scab in a Santa outfit.

_She walks over to the desk. _

Chloe: Alright, um, I organized the addresses from east west, so if you just---

_She turns around to find Santa & all of the toys gone.  
_  
Kent Farm Later On

_Shelby's eating some cookies off the tray & Clark stops him. _

Clark: Hey, hey, no! Come on. Come one outside.

_Martha's serving snacks to people & Linda & Oliver who's alright now's are off on the edge of the room, chatting. _

Linda:So, then Chloe turned her back around & the tubby little miscreant was gone, along with all the toys.

Oliver: Yeah right the same guy the drunk, Santa? The guy you & Clark talked off of the roof of a building?

Linda:Yes, honestly, Oliver. I mean, I'm sure Chloe was tired enough to imagine Santa, but there's no way she could've dreamed away all of those whiffle balls & Game boys. Maybe he really is...

Oliver: Yeah right.

Linda: Come on, Oliver. There's a chance.

Oliver: The day I believe Santa exists is the day I give up my fortune.

Martha: Look, everybody! It's snowing! Oh, we're goanna have a white Christmas after all!

_Everyone goes outside to look at the snow. _

Kent Farm Exterior

Clark:Oh my God. Merry Christmas, guys.

Linda: Merry Christmas cuz.

_Everyone looks back up at the snow. Except Oliver who looks on at Kara/Linda with a sad face. The camera holds onto that & fades to black. _

The End. 


End file.
